Skull and Crossbones
by Roru-chan
Summary: AU 1760s on Antigua Island in the Caribbean the life of a Pirate begins. Action, Adventure, Treasure, Suspense, Angst, Romance and Humor can all be found within. On Hiatus
1. Prologue

Skull and Crossbones  
  
By Lor  
  
Here it finally is! The long awaited Pirate fic! Action, Adventure, Treasure, Suspense, Angst, Romance and Humor can be found in here. This took hours of research and lots of brain power to get this fic started! Enjoy!  
  
I have rather detailed bios of the main characters and some less detailed ones of some minor characters. If you want the bios just mention it in a review, include your e-mail and I'll be glad to send you them. The bios would include some spoiler info, but not much more then what you would discover in the first five chapters or so. If you don't want spoilers just the basic bio, mention that and I'll edit them before they're sent.  
  
Disclaimer- Nope I don't own Inuyasha....if I did I don't think I'd be sitting here right now in my bedroom writing this? No, I'd be off in the Caribbean relaxing counting my millions sitting next to an adorable actor like Orlando Bloom or Johnny Depp. Don't bother suing... I only have $25 but...I do own a copy of Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl soundtrack!  
  
Remember to R&R!  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
~ ...... ~ flashback  
  
Onward Ho....  
  
Prologue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1762 Antigua Island, Caribbean  
  
~The sun is slowly setting on the horizon, shades of pink and red fill the sky, reflecting on the sea. A seagull flies down at the water to catch a fish in it's beak. Waves splash along the edge of the shore, and on the sides of a large stone fortress. Inside the fortress a large group of people are gathered in the square. In the center a large wooden gallows was erected, a thick rope hung limply waiting for the execution to take place. Along the left side, a small wooden podium stood against the inner stone fortress wall. There stood the Captains, and the Commodore of the Royal British Navy. All of them in their best finery for the occasion. Along side the Commodore the Royal Governor stood, his back straight and proud, eyes scanning the crowd for any misconduct. In the main crowd surrounding the gallows, well dressed men and women waited for the prisoner to exit out of the jail and take his final walk, to his death. The less wealthy members of the island's society stood out farther away, all trying to get a good view of what was to take place at the exact moment of sunset.  
  
Unknown to many, known to a few, a young raven haired woman stood in the shadows at the edge of the crowd. She looked like just another member of the high society with her golden brown eyes gazing over the crowd. Her dress one of the latest fashions from England, her hair curled just so, with a small hat perched on top of her perfectly curled hair. In her hands she held a small white lace fan, which she was using to send cool air onto her face. Beside her a young man stood, he wore his hair tied back in a small dragon tail, wearing the latest fashion in men's apparel. On his shoulders a dark cloak rested, with a small clasp holding the two sides together. His eyes snapped into focus when he noticed a young brown haired woman enter the square, she was dressed similarly to the woman beside him. The difference was she, like the man, wore a dark cloak over her shoulders.  
  
The sun was nearly gone from site, dimming on the sea's horizon. A loud bang could be heard as the heavy wooden door to the jail was opened. The prisoner was led out onto the square, two guards walked along side him. The prisoner's hands were bound, and with the armed guards beside him wouldn't allow him any chance of escape. He kept his eyes down, not watching the crowd. But the crowd was watching him intently, their eyes matching his every step. The raven haired woman let out a soft gasp when she saw him walk directly in her line of site. At hearing her gasp the prisoner looked up and matched her eyes with his. As soon as the prisoner was led past, the woman disappeared from the square, her foot steps hurried as she slipped into a dark alcove to change.  
  
She never reappeared to those in the square, but she had given herself an eagle's eye view high above, standing in the small shadows of the fortress's pillars high over the square. Her attire had changed drastically. Instead of the formal dress, she wore long brown breeches, boots, and a Off white shirt with a slit all the way down to the waist, showing her white bodice underneath. At her side lay a quiver of arrows, in her hands a wooden bow. The woman's gaze never faltered from the prisoner's form below her.  
  
His eyes showed no emotion, as the guards led him up the gallows stairs. The echoing of the prisoner's steps could be heard through out the now silent crowd. Along the northern and southern sides of the gallows two figures stepped to the edge of the crowd. Their faces could not be seen, as they were enshrouded in the hood of their matching dark cloaks. When a gentle breeze past the northern figure's cloak was blown enough to see a sword scabbard attached to the figure's waist.  
  
The sky had mere minutes left of light, when the prisoner's head was put into the gallows' noose. A silent hush seemed to move through the crowd, the woman high above seemed to tense at the site. A member of the Royal British Navy stepped onto the gallows beside the prisoner and began to announce the crimes of the man standing in the noose beside him. The prisoner though still expressionless, seemed to show pride in his crimes.  
  
The sun slid from view on the horizon, the Commodore raised his right hand to signal for the execution. The floor drops underneath the man's feet, the rope begins to tighten around his neck, his long silver hair glistening in the light of the remaining seconds of light. A gasp goes through the crowd. The woman high above lets an arrow fly through the air, the two enshrouded figures move towards the gallows. A loud gasp enters the tense air as the arrow hits it's mark.....~ 


	2. Chapter 1 Wish for the Sea

Skull and Crossbones  
  
By Lor  
  
I have rather detailed bios of the main characters and some less detailed ones of some minor characters. If you want the bios just mention it in a review, include your e-mail and I'll be glad to send you them. The bios would include some spoiler info, but not much more then what you would discover in the first five chapters or so. If you don't want spoilers just the basic bio, mention that and I'll edit them before they're sent.  
  
Great News!! I finally got a job!! I won't be completely broke anymore! And I got my drivers license! The world is kind and wonderful!  
  
This fic was only inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean. And I've seen the movie twice already and planning on going again before the month is over!  
  
Disclaimer- Nope I don't own Inuyasha....if I did why would I be posting this on fan fiction sites?  
  
Remember to R&R!  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
~ ...... ~ flashback  
  
Without further Adieu...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Wish for the Sea  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
June 28th, 1766 Antigua Island, Caribbean  
  
A young woman stepped out of a large rose wood door onto a beautiful white stone porch, the morning sun reflecting off her long raven hair that she had kept loose so it fell down in soft curls on her back. She wore a dark blue dress with a low cut corset, which showed plenty of cleavage, with long belling sleeves that extended past her wrist with a black ribbon laced in the bodice holding it tightly shut. The skirt belled out along her long slender legs, the skirt reached past her ankles hiding her boots from view. The young woman's golden brown eyes looked up and down the cobblestone street before she walked down the steps. She walked down the street, the heels on her boots clicking lightly as she stepped.  
  
"Oi! Erin, wait up!" a young man yelled to her. The young woman, Erin stopped along the side of the street to wait for her friend to catch up. "Gu-tenmorugen Matthew," she said as the young man caught up to her. He wore an off white shirt with long billowing sleeves, the billowed cuff covering his hands. Over the shirt a tight dark brown vest with dark brown leather straps across the chest. With a reddish-brown cape on his shoulders that attached with a tie around his neck. With that dark brown breeches that go slightly past the knee to the tops of his dark brown boots, while he wore his raven hair pulled back into a short dragon tail at the base of his neck. "Where you heading?" "Dawn wished for me to go to the market for her," she replied as she resumed walking, Matthew walked along side her. "I shall accompany you on your errands," he said resting a deep violet gloved hand on her arm acting as a true gentleman.  
  
The two of them walked along the street in silence. Once they got farther away from the busier section of the street, then he said in a quieter voice, "You know it isn't safe for you to walk around alone, Kagome. What if someone recognized you?" "Everyone here believes I'm Erin Tuwari. Just as everyone believes you to be Matthew Hutoshi. So we're safe here, Miroku," while she spoke a small smile appeared on her face, "It's not like I've done anything here. It's the safe ground for both of us." "It wasn't always safe though." "That was four years ago! And we saved him didn't we?" "Hai, but..." he began to respond. "As long as neither of us draws attention for piracy or thievery, and our markings remain hidden there is nothing to worry about," Kagome said as she hurried her steps to pass by a large gray stone building quickly, which caused Miroku to jog to catch up with her.  
  
"What reason do you have for rushing?" he asked as he followed her around the corner of the next road. "That's the main building here for the Royal Navy. And I don't want to deal with the unwanted affections of Captain Teinousha today." "I heard from a few women in the shop about him getting promoted." "Why would he of all the Captains be promoted?" she asked as she gave him a questioning look. "Due to the fact that he had...." Miroku stopped in mid-sentence as an elderly woman walked up to them. Kagome gave a small curtsey to the woman, "Gu-tenmorugen Ruoni-san," while Miroku gave a curt bow. The elderly woman nodded her head, a warm smile upon her face, "Gu-tenmorugen to you to my dears. Where are you heading on such a fine morn?" "Hutoshi-san is accompanying me to the market as I need to purchase some things for my itoko." "That is so kind of you Hutoshi-san to give up your time," the elderly woman said with a kind smile. "It is the job of a gentleman." "Well, I must be off. I shall be sending my daughter along to your shop for her so she may be fitted for a new dress," Ruoni-san said to Miroku. "I shall await her arrival after my business is tended to with Tuwari-san," Miroku replied kindly with a slight nod of his head. With that Ruoni-san headed down the street away from them.  
  
As they walked Kagome elbowed Miroku in the ribs, "How can you stand taking advantage of woman like that?!" "What?" "You know what I am talking about. I've heard things. The people of this port believe you prefer the company of men! I know you too well to believe such things as that. You're just using that to be permitted to see women in there under things while you fit them for clothing!" Kagome retorted as she gave him a glare. "You cannot accuse me of such things! For one thing you have no proof to support such accusations," Miroku countered with a smug grin on his face, his violet eyes sparkled mischievously. "Maybe I should just turn you in to the Royal Navy, Miroku Houkin. You do have a bit of a bounty on that head of yours," Kagome replied looking away from him. "And I'll just tell them that you are Kagome Higurashi." "But I would have told them of your true identity first, therefore my word would out way yours. Besides they would just believe you are trying to get revenge on me for turning you in," she countered back at him.  
  
They both were walking along the wharf by that time; the salty sea air gently blew onto their faces. Kagome stopped to look out onto the sea, the beautiful bright blue morning sky reflected on the crystal blue waters of the sea. Miroku stood beside her, "You miss it don't you?" "Stuck on land for three months after being at sea for the most of the last four years of my life is not something I find extremely enjoyable. The next chance I get I am returning to it," she said as she knelt down to dip a hand into the cool water, "And I hope that chance comes soon." Kagome splashed her hand around for a minute or two before standing up and drying her hand on the hem of her dress. "Let's go on ahead to the market. I told Dawn I would return home by mid-day, and you need to head on to work by that time." Miroku nodded as his reply, as he knew how much Kagome was drawn to the sea, as he felt the same way, 'I also hope the chance to return to the sea comes soon too, my friend.' With that the two walked away from the wharf and headed into the market square.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Kagome screeched at him as they quickly left the market, a basket of goods in her arms. "Do what?" Miroku asked with an air of innocence. "You groped that woman!" she exclaimed. "I did nothing of the sort. It was not my fault her behind happened to cross paths with my hand," he answered a smug grin appeared slowly on his face. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she grumbled, "The woman didn't even have the sense to slap you. She must believe those baka rumors of you being gay." Miroku went into mock shock as a small group of people passed them heading the opposite way, "Why Erin you have deeply offended me!?" She glared at him and refused to say anything until they reached the gates of her home, "Kajitsu to you Hutoshi-san," Kagome said with a slight bow before she opened the front gate. "Kajitsu to you too fair lady." She rolled her eyes as she slammed the gate shut in his face before she ran up to the door and entered her home. Miroku shook his head as he walked away heading towards the main road, "Women, can't live with um, can't live without um," he said quietly to himself, as he thought of all the women he would get to see in their under clothes before they day was through.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Out at Sea, Caribbean  
  
The young Captain stood on the quarter deck of his ship, his golden eyes unblinking as t a salty sea breeze blew upon his face from the glittering blue sea splashed up against the ship. A young woman walked up the stairs as her deep brown eyes watched him. The young man wore a dirty white shirt that fit him perfectly with a slit halfway down, showing part of his muscular chest. The sleeves were long and cover most of his hands, with a slit up to his wrist showing his tanned skin. Over the shirt he wore a large dark gray almost black coat that ends just past the top of his boots, the sleeves are long and went two inches past his wrist. Along with the shirt and jacket, he wore a pair of deep gray almost black breeches that covered slightly past top of his boots. 'What is he doing? He's said nothing to me or the rest of the crew about where we are heading.' As she walked towards him she noticed a few tendrils of his hair get blown free from the black bandana he wore to hold his hair back.  
  
"Captain may I be permitted to ask a question?" the young woman asked as she walked towards him. She wore a light cream colored shirt that was too large for her with a slit halfway down, showing just a bit of cleavage, the sleeves were long and covered half of her hand, with a slit up to her wrist for movement. Over the shirt she wore a long black vest. Along with the shirt and vest, she had on black breeches that covered slightly past top of her boots. "What do you want Sango?" Inuyasha asked not looking at her. His gaze was focused on the sea ahead of them while he kept his hands on the wheel steering. "Where are we heading?" Sango asked stepping up beside him her knee high two inched heeled boots tapped on the wooden boards.  
  
"Antigua Island," Inuyasha answered simply his long silver hair blew around his face in the gentle breeze. "But you'll be caught again if we go there! It was a miracle you weren't hung last time!" Sango yelled at him her hands on her hips. "I don't plan on getting caught," he replied as he finally turned his head towards her. "Then what do you plan on doing?" she countered raising an eyebrow, her strands of her long brown hair getting blown loose from its ponytail. "To let the crew have a bit of fun," he answered as he looked back out at the open sea.  
  
Sango shook her head as she walked back onto the ship's main deck, 'It's not my fault if he gets himself killed.' Members of the crew moved towards her as she headed towards the bow. "Where we goin'?" one of the older members of the crew asked her as he stepped towards her just ahead of the rest of the crew. "We're sailing for Antigua Island. The Captain didn't give me any other information other then he wanted to let the crew have some fun." A few members of the crew exchanged grins, knowing what those words meant. "Now off with you! Back to work!" Sango yelled at them, which caused them to run back to finish their work for the day.  
  
Sango just rolled her eyes as she went down below the deck to see what had happened to the Shikkon's cabin boy, he had been down with a fever a few days earlier but should have been well by now. She headed towards the cabins where the crew slept, figuring if he was down here that the boy would be there. 'Ha I was right!' Sango thought as she saw the boy asleep on his hammock in the corner. "Come on Bobby time to wake up! You have work that needs to be done today!" she said walking over to him. Sango stood beside him and looked down at his slightly pale face. "Bobby?" she gently rested a hand on his cheek, brushing away a few strands of his pale brown hair from his face. 'Cold?' Her eyes went wide as she quickly checked his body for a pulse, feeling none she let out a scream, "HE'S DEAD!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remember to R&R! The more reviews I receive the sooner I'll update!  
  
-Lor  
  
Baka- Stupid  
  
Kajitsu- Good Day  
  
Gu-tenmorugen- Good Morning  
  
Oi- Hey 


	3. Chapter 2 Slipping into Past Ways

Skull and Crossbones  
  
By Lor  
  
I have rather detailed bios of the main characters and some less detailed ones of some minor characters. If you want the bios just mention it in a review, include your e-mail and I'll be glad to send you them. The bios would include some spoiler info, but not much more then what you would discover in the first five chapters or so. If you don't want spoilers just the basic bio, mention that and I'll edit them before they're sent.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! I'll be updating as often as I can. Hopefully at once a week, I know that doesn't sound often but school starts on the 2nd and I'll be busy with football season until Thanksgiving.  
  
Disclaimer- Nope I don't own Inuyasha....if I did why would I be posting this on fan fiction sites?  
  
Remember to R&R!  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
~ ...... ~ flashback  
  
Without further Adieu...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Slipping into Past Ways  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Re-cap)  
  
"Come on Bobby time to wake up! You have work that needs to be done today!" she said walking over to him. Sango stood beside him and looked down at his slightly pale face. "Bobby?" she gently rested a hand on his cheek, brushing away a few strands of his pale brown hair from his face. 'Cold?' Her eyes went wide as she quickly checked his body for a pulse, feeling none she let out a scream, "HE'S DEAD!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
June 30th, 1766 Antigua Island, Caribbean  
  
"Itoko, I am heading out for the afternoon, perhaps I will walk along the beach or the wharf. I shall return in time for supper," Erin announced to her cousin, Dawn, over lunch as the noon day sun filtered in through the windows along the northern wall. Dawn nodded, "I am aware of how you dislike having an extended stay on land, but..." Erin let out a sigh as Dawn paused. "You're going to say that I should get used to being on land, that I'll never be married if I'm always at sea. That I should marry a nice gentleman from the Royal Navy, get pregnant and live as a house wife to raise seven or eight for the rest of my life," Erin said as she raised her left eyebrow, "Am I correct?" Dawn shook her head which caused a few soft tendrils of her light brown hair fell loose from its clip to frame her delicate face. "That's not what I was going to say but it works," she answered with a small smile, earning herself a glare from her itoko. "I was going to say that you need to get used to being on land for an extended period of time, for once you marry and have children; you won't have the freedom that you have now. It wouldn't be safe or healthy to keep small children on a ship for months at a time." Erin rolled her golden brown eyes, "Who said I was ever going to have children or even marry? Perhaps I'll decide to just wed the sea, going wherever the waves took me," she said gesturing her hands towards the window that had a view of the bay. Dawn took the cloth napkin off her lap and set it on the table beside her dishes, "If that's what you desire, I will not stop you," she pushed back her chair and stood. "If you forsake love that may come your way, then you will end up living a lonely life," she finished before she left the dining room.  
  
"Humph," Erin grumbled to herself as she finished off a luncheon roll. 'Why should I listen to her? She lives here with me basically alone herself. Promising herself to a Captain in the Royal Navy,' she pushed her chair back and left the room, heading for the back gardens. 'She hasn't heard from him in three months, like that relationship will last. Dawn will just end up moping around all the time.' Erin walked to the back gardens, her boots dug into the dirt pathway with her long pink cotton skirts blew around her legs. When she reached the edge of the gardens she leaned on the fence that divided their property from the beach. Her arms were crossed resting on the inner support of the fence her white gloved hands dangled on the outer side of the fence as a gentle salty sea breeze blew at her hair, which she had left down to flow on her back. 'How I miss the sea....' she thought with a sigh as she watched a few small children skip around in the surf rolling onto the beach. A small smile appeared on her face, 'Perhaps the pirate Kagome Higurashi should make a return before returning to the sea, even if it is only for one night.' After a few more minutes she turned and headed back towards the house, her pace quick, 'Yes for one night my true self will appear.'  
  
If she had stayed at the fence for a few moments longer, she would have noticed a large ship enter the bay. One that would interest her greatly, as she had not seen it for four long years; last time she saw it was the day she had helped save the Captain of the vessel from a death at the gallows.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Antigua Bay, Caribbean  
  
The crew solemnly went about their duties aboard the Shikkon, getting the vessel ready to dock. Just the day before they had buried Bobby, their cabin boy, out at sea. "Work faster! Don't want to land after nightfall do ye?!" the Captain yelled from his stance on the quarter deck. "Couldn't you be a bit more kind to them? Bobby...." "It's a fact of life, Sango. They'll just have to get past it! We need to find ourselves a new cabin boy before we set sail again," Inuyasha said as he tapped his claws on the ship's wheel. "I hate waiting," he grumbled. "I'll go see if I can hurry them along at all. The prospect of having time on land to themselves will hurry them along a mite faster," Sango said with a shake of her head. "Do that." She rolled her eyes and headed down onto the main deck.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Antigua Island, Caribbean  
  
A few hours passed before the crew of the Shikkon was let off ship. Their orders were to do what ever they wanted as long is it didn't include killing, or a major theft of any kind. "Where's a good place to get a drink?" Inuyasha asked a member of his crew as the crew began to split up on the wharf. "Old Maiden is a mighty good pub inn Captain," the crew member, Juro, answered. Inuyasha nodded his head, "Head off, keep an eye out for a new cabin boy." Juro quickly nodded his head before he headed off with a few others to one of the local whore houses.  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at Sango, she was almost unrecognizable. Instead of her usual outfit she wore a deep green corseted shirt dress that had long tight sleeves which end at a point over her hand, with a deep green ribbon laced through the front of the corset. The bottom of the dress belled out slightly just past the waist then went straight ending at her ankles. Along with the dress, she wore a simple gold chain around her neck, a gift from her younger brother years earlier, and small emerald studs in each of her pierced ears. "What are you looking at?" she snapped at him as she used a hand to tuck tendrils of her hair behind her ear, she had left her hair down for once, letting it flow down on her back. "Nothing, head off do what you like. Meet at the Old Maiden Inn around ten, so we can search for a new cabin boy."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As twilight fell, Kagome slipped out the back door of the house, a smile on her face. She was free to be her true self, and left her fake identity of Erin Tuwari behind. She slipped over the side fence with ease, landing with a soft thud on the other side as her dark brown almost black calf length boots hit the compacted dirt. The two and a half inch heels of her boots softly dug into the ground as she stepped off as she headed towards the rougher part of the port city. As Kagome walked along she kept a hand on a pistol in a holster attached to her dark brown leather belt. 'Finally a chance for release.....won't have to be all polite and shit, no annoying dresses....' she thought to herself with a cocky half smile.  
  
She looked ahead to see a small group of people heading down the opposite side of the road, heading towards her. 'Damn I don't want to get caught by some law abiding citizen!' Kagome quickly looked around and moved into the shadows so she could get into an alley along the side of the road. 'This totally sucks,' she thought, she stood with her back pressed against the side of a building along the alley. She pulled her dusty black knee length coat tight around her body to hide her off white shirt, as she didn't want it to stand out against the darkness. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she heard the last of the group pass by the alley. Kagome stepped out into the center of the alley and with a quick glance she headed farther down it, her hair, kept back with a dark green bandana, swayed as she moved. When she reached the end of the alley, a familiar sign came into view, The Old Maiden Inn.  
  
"Oi, Shippo!" Kagome yelled to one of the waiters in the pub section of the inn. A young teenage boy, with red brown hair, turned his head to see her. His green eyes blinked rapidly in the smoky air as he recognized her. With a jaunty wave he moved through the crowd with fluid agility, his bushy reddish tan tail following behind him. "What ya do'n here? Thought you were sticking under cover for awhile," he asked once he reached her. "Needed a break," Kagome replied with a shrug. "Acting the part of a proper young woman can get to ya after awhile. Three months is way too long." Shippo laughed and shook his head slightly, "Figures you'd be land sick by now. I'm on shift right now so can I get ya a drink before my boss comes out yelling for me talking?" "I'll have my usual on the rocks, maybe some beef stew if there's any left. I'll be over there," she said with a nod of her head in the direction of an empty table at the end of the bar. "Sure, be back in a few," Shippo replied before he headed back into the kitchens to get her a bowl of stew.  
  
Kagome walked through the bar ignoring the looks that the men around her were throwing at her. She was used to that kind of treatment for her outfit. An off white shirt that is too large for her with a slit all the way down to the waist so it showed her white bodice underneath, which conformed to her body showing a hefty amount of cleavage. The sleeves were long and covered all but her finger tips, with a slit up to her wrist, so she could have fluid movement of her wrist. Along with the shirt and bodice, she wore a pair of dark brown almost black breeches that conformed to her figure went down to slightly cover past the heel of her boots. Around her waist, a dark brown leather belt holding up a leather pistol holster and her sword in its scabbard. 'You would think these morons never saw a sexy female pirate before,' she thought with a small smile on her lips. Kagome sat down at the bar, slipping her feet up so the heels of her boots could hook onto the bottom rung of the stool. As she waited for her food and drink, she turned in her seat to look around the room, spinning the silver band thumb rings she wore. On the rings were engraved inscriptions in Greek, and if anyone asked her what the meanings were she would simply glare at them.  
  
"Thanks Shippo," Kagome said when he returned with her order. "Not a problem, it's my job isn't it?" he said with a laughing smile as he slid behind the bar. "Anything good happen around here since I came in last?" she asked taking a sip of her drink. "Just the usual drunken brawls, been kinda slow if ya know what I mean," he answered as he slid a whiskey down to a guy a few stools down. "This port needs more excitement, anyone stuck here for a period of time could easily loose it." Just then a bang could be heard outside, it went unnoticed by many of the pubs occupants, but Kagome was one of the few that noticed. Not even a minute later the doors parted to allow a tall silver haired man to enter. Kagome let out a gasp when she recognized him and muttered quietly to herself, "What is that baka doing!? Is Inuyasha trying to get himself captured again!?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
More reviews this receives the sooner the next chapter appears!  
  
R&R!  
  
-Lor  
  
Itoko- cousin  
  
Baka- stupid  
  
Oi- hey 


	4. Chapter 3 First Meeting

Skull and Crossbones  
  
By Lor  
  
I have rather detailed bios of the main characters and some less detailed ones of some minor characters. If you want the bios just mention it in a review, include your e-mail and I'll be glad to send you them. The bios would include some spoiler info, but not much more then what you would discover in the first five chapters or so. If you don't want spoilers just the basic bio, mention that and I'll edit them before they're sent.  
  
YAY! Finally a new chapter! ::looks guilty:: I've actually had this chapter written out for bout a week already, just been too lazy to type it up!! hehe  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.... ::bursts into tears at that evil fact:: But the plot line is Mine!!! (Read a thread on a forum about people reporting fics as being plagiarized when the author only used different pen names) Well if you see ANY of my fics on mediaminer I use the pen name, Lor. On FF.net I use Fanficfanatic so don't report them as plagiarized!!  
  
Remember to R&R!  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
~ ...... ~ flashback  
  
Before I rattle on bout more pointless crap....  
  
Chapter 3  
  
First Meeting  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Re-Cap)  
  
"This port needs more excitement, anyone stuck here for a period of time could easily loose it." Just then a bang could be heard outside, it went unnoticed by many of the pubs occupants, but Kagome was one of the few that noticed. Not even a minute later the doors parted to allow a tall silver haired man to enter. Kagome let out a gasp when she recognized him and muttered quietly to herself, "What is that baka doing!? Is Inuyasha trying to get himself captured again!?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evening, 9:45 pm June 30th, 1766 Antigua Island, Caribbean  
  
A beautiful brown haired woman walked down the gray cobblestone street, the heels of her black boots clicked lightly, echoing off the walls of the stone buildings around. "Port towns are so....." "Boring?" a young man stepped out an alley to her right, finishing the woman's sentence. "Actually I was going to say quant," the woman said as she slowed her steps to come to a stop standing before him. The man stepped into the moon light, allowing the woman to see him properly. The man wore a white shirt, that appeared to be slightly too large for him. Starting from the collar there was a slit down roughly seven inches, showing part of his well toned chest; the sleeves were long and wide enough to fit two arms into a single sleeve, the cuffs covered half of his hands. Along with the shirt he wore dusty brown breeches that covered to just below the ankle, coving most of his brown half length boots.  
  
"May I ask your name fair lady?" the man said as he gave her a slight bow, his raven hair reflecting in the moon light, the slight breeze causing his low dragon tail to sway. The woman nodded and gave him a gentle smile, "You may, as my name is Samantha Kuwna. May I know yours?" The man took her white gloved right hand and gave it a soft kiss as he bowed to her once more, "I am Miroku Houkin, my fair lady." Samantha smiled, "You act too much like a gentleman to be a pirate." Miroku stepped back to stand at her side, "How could one as beautiful and gentle as you know of pirates?" As he spoke, he slid a hand behind her to softly squeeze her butt. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkk!" Within seconds she had him slammed back against the wall of a nearby stone building. In her right hand was a glimmering silver dagger, which was pointed directly at his throat. "Why you yarou!" she yelled at him ready to slit his throat, glaring at him her brown eyes narrowed into slits.  
  
"Ah, Lady Sango you never change," Miroku said with a laugh. Her glare faltered from shock, which resulted in her loosening her grip on him, "How do you know my true name?! How do you know me!?" she yelled at him, annoyed by his laughter. "Forget me that quickly? It's only been four years since we last met not far from here." Sango's eyes went wide, "He was you?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
9:40 pm Antigua Island, Caribbean  
  
A tall silver haired hanyou strode down the barely lit street, his Inu years twitching around on top of his head listening to the events around him. To his left there was a couple in the shadows, the man had his hands roaming up the woman's skirts as he pushed her back against a wooden stair support. The kissed one another hungrily ignoring all those around them. The hanyou smirked devilishly as he took one of his pistols from a holster on his belt. 'This should shake them up....' He raised the pistol into the air and pulled the trigger. A bang echoed through the street, which caused the couple in the shadows to jump a part instantly. The man had jumped backwards hitting the stone wall five feet from the woman; she had slide down and hit the group with a thump, her skirts pooled up around her petite waist.  
  
With a laugh the hanyou placed his pistol back in its holster then walked into The Old Maiden Inn. The crowd inside was a rowdy bunch. The loudest of the noise was coming from a round table towards the back. It looked as if they were enveloped in a poker game. The hanyou glanced around until he heard someone mutter, "What is that baka doing?! Is Inuyasha trying to get himself captured again!?" That caught the hanyou's attention, 'Who the fuck would recognize me here? This has to be one of the worst look'n bars 'round here!' The hanyou, Inuyasha shoved the drunkards out of his path, which was directly towards the bar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
9:49 pm Old Maiden Inn Antigua Island, Caribbean  
  
'Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.....' Kagome repeated over and over in her mind as she was him stomp towards her. An expression of anger and hatred covered his face. 'I'm sooo totally screwed.' 'She's gonna die,' Inuyasha thought angrily as a man stumbled into his path. "Baka yarou!" Inuyasha growled as he picked up the man and threw him into the maple paneled wall fifteen feet away. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" THUNK.  
  
That caught Shippo's attention, he looked up from the drink he was pouring to see a man hit the wall. "I just had to say things were boring," Shippo mutter partly to himself, party to Kagome. It took the kitsune a few moments to realize that she was watching the silver haired guy. He took a sniff of the air, 'Shit a hanyou! My boss is gonna kill me...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How the fuck do you know that!" Inuyasha yelled into her face, his clawed right hand on the handle of his sword. "Don't remember me do ya jerk?" Kagome yelled back gaining her nerve. "Why the fuck would I wench!" Kagome glared and quickly got on her feet, a hand on the handle of her own sword. "I'm not a wench you moron!" She yelled back getting in his face. 'This won't end well.....' Shippo thought to himself as he watched the crowd move to form a circle, with Kagome and Inuyasha in the center. "Are you going to answer my question wench?!" Inuyasha growled at her. "Why the fuck should I? Not my fault you're such a fuck'd up yarou to return here! You'll just get your ass captured again!"  
  
Inuyasha took a step back and drew his sword, pointing it directly at her throat, "I'll just have to kill you then." "Like to see you try!" Kagome sneered. Drawing her own sword she hit his away from her throat. "Bold little wench aren't you?" Inuyasha said with a smirk, showing her and everyone else in the bar, his white glimmering sharp fangs. He parried his sword against her forcing her to take a step back to dodge the blade. With a glare she returned the attacked and jumped up onto the bar counter. She landed with a knee resting on the counter, her sword out pointed at his chest. The two returned slashes in rapid succession the blades sparked from the impact. 'Hope they don't decide to break anything....' Shippo thought as he carefully moved from his dangerous spot behind the bar, to into the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean by that? Makes it sound like I'm dead already," Miroku said with a pouts. "You are him!" Sango exclaimed as she returned the dagger to its sheath between her breasts. "Pervert," Sango said as she slapped him. "Owww!!" She rolled her eyes and stepped back to smooth out her skirt. Miroku rubbed a hand on the extremely red hand print on his right cheek, "What are you doing back here?" She looked at him, "Doing what the Captain ordered." "Which would be...?" Miroku pried as he fell into step beside her. "Right now I'm heading for the Old Maiden Inn, though I'm not exactly sure where it is." "I know that place well! I shall accompany you, my lady. To protect you from the dangers of this port!" Sango rolled her eyes, "Fine, but no getting in my way. And especially NO...EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!" SLAP! "Groping!" she yelled, glaring at the pervert, who was now sporting another red hand print, and was laying on the ground beside her. Sango moved on ahead, leaving him to catch up, "I need someone to protect me from you," she grumbled to herself when she glanced back to see him beginning to stand up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Out side the Old Maiden Inn 10:01 pm Antigua Island, Caribbean  
  
"This is the place," Miroku said as the two came to a halt in front of a large wooden building. Sango eyed it looking from the dirty windows, to the scratched up porch, to the bullet hole in the front door. "Charming place," Sango said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's no that bad. Plus it's a good place to be if you don't want to be recognized," he replied as he led the way up the old rickety wooden front steps. "Aren't you going to open the door for me?" Sango asked, as the sound of her boots clicking on the porch, which echoed off the building. Miroku gave a small laugh and scratched the back of his head, "Guess so, knew I was forgetting somethin." She rolled her eyes and stepped into the building once the perverted pirate opened the door.  
  
Sango stepped to the left of the door so Miroku could enter. "Isn't this place a beaut?" Miroku asked as he watched her scan the inn. Sango nodded, she had to admit that the place looked great. The walls were covered with wooden maple panels, in the corners were tall deep green plants, and the doorways to the other rooms had curved wooden arches. "Sorta reminds me of my old ship, minus the plants," Miroku said as he motioned for her to follow him into the bar. "Place is normally real....quiet...." his voice trailed off as the two entered. The sight they saw was definitely what they weren't expecting. "Inuyasha?" "Kagome?" They said in unison, both disbelieving what was before their eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Old Maiden Inn 9:59 pm Antigua Island, Caribbean  
  
"Weakling, you still haven't come close to hitting me!" Inuyasha laughed at her. "Could say the same to you," Kagome responded with a smirk. His eyes narrowed into slits and jumped up onto the bar beside her with grace, his sword in his right hand clanging against hers. Kagome hit his blade away and began attacking at him. Their blades collided with a violent vigor from the two. Both wanting the other to fall so they could be the one to claim victory. Inuyasha attacked at Kagome with greater power, pushing her back in the opposite direction.  
  
"Inuyasha?" "Kagome?" The two fighters turned towards the persons who said their names. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Kagome said with a huge smile on her face. She jumped off the bar counter and ran to give Sango a hug, "Haven't seen ya for years!" Sango laughed as she returned the hug. "Just got here today for a lil land break," Sango said to answer Kagome's question. The girls went on talking about the events that had occurred since their last meeting.  
  
'That's Kagome?' Inuyasha thought to himself in shock. He still stood on the bar, sword in hand. "Well you look stupid," Inuyasha looked down to see Miroku, who was laughing at him. "Shut up!" Inuyasha spat as he jumped down. "Is it okay yet?" Shippo asked, as he popped his head out of the kitchen. "Who the hell are you, runt?" Inuyasha asked as she sheathed his sword. "I'm not a runt!" Miroku rolled his eyes, "Just let it go, Shippo. Unless you want to loose your head that is..." the kitsune's eyes went wide, "I want my head!" He bounced to behind the counter and ducked out of sight.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Inuyasha burst into laugher at Shippo's display of fright. "Jerk!" Shippo appeared suddenly sending a flash of Kitsune Bi at the laughing Inu hanyou. Inuyasha side stepped just in time to dodge, which caused the attack to hit a blond haired guy in the back. "AHHHHH! I'm burning! I'm burning! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the guy screamed as he ran around like a chicken with his head cut off. "AHAHAHAH! Good hit, runt!" Inuyasha said laughing as he slapped Shippo on the back. As Miroku leaned onto the edge of the bar to keep himself from falling over from laughing.  
  
Sango and Kagome had watched the entire affair between the two youkai. "Typical," Kagome said shaking her head. "You have no idea." "Is Inuyasha always like this?" Kagome asked surprised. She was used to Miroku and Shippo acting like that, but Inuyasha? Last time she had seen him he was all serious and would pick a fight with practically anyone. Not start laughing. "When he's in a good mood at least. Guess it's from fighting with you." "Fighting me?" "We came into port to get a new cabin boy. Bobby....he died a few days ago," Sango said solemnly. "That's to bad...but it is apart of living a life at sea." The two stood in silence for a moment watching Miroku and Inuyasha torment Shippo.  
  
"Know what?" Sango turned her head to look at Kagome, "Umm?" "Shippo would probably be a good addition to your crew."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there it is! Finally! Remember to R&R! I'll start writing the next chapter tomorrow!  
  
-Lor 


	5. Chapter 4 Invitation

Skull and Crossbones  
  
By Lor  
  
I have rather detailed bios of the main characters and some less detailed ones of some minor characters. If you want the bios just mention it in a review, include your e-mail and I'll be glad to send you them. The bios would include some spoiler info, but not much more then what you would discover in the first five chapters or so. If you don't want spoilers just the basic bio, mention that and I'll edit them before they're sent. I'll also include the little spoiler bits that I have written for future chapters.  
  
New chapter!! WHOOT! Didn't take me as long to update this time, to tell the truth I've had this chapter written out since Thursday, I just haven't had time to type it up. And I've added another Japanese word to my fic vocabulary, aka which means bloody. Anyway, Hope you enjoy!  
  
Oh one more thing, if you write out a character description and send it to me, I'll put your character in this fic in a future chapter.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha :( so stop asking!!  
  
Remember to R&R!  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
~ ...... ~ flashback  
  
Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Invitation  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Re-Cap)  
  
Sango and Kagome had watched the entire affair between the two youkai. "Typical," Kagome said shaking her head. "You have no idea." "Is Inuyasha always like this?" Kagome asked surprised. She was used to Miroku and Shippo acting like that, but Inuyasha? Last time she had seen him he was all serious and would pick a fight with practically anyone. Not start laughing. "When he's in a good mood at least. Guess it's from fighting with you." "Fighting me?" "We came into port to get a new cabin boy. Bobby....he died a few days ago," Sango said solemnly. "That's too bad...but it is apart of living a life at sea." The two stood in silence for a moment watching Miroku and Inuyasha torment Shippo.  
  
"Know what?" Sango turned her head to look at Kagome, "Umm?" "Shippo would probably be a good addition to your crew."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
10:13 pm The Old Maiden Inn Antigua Island, Caribbean  
  
"Shippo?" "That kitsune youkai over with Inuyasha and Miroku," Kagome said in a voice that made it sound completely obvious. Sango looked over studying the teenage kitsune. "He barely looks twelve years old, though." "It's just a disguise, he's fourteen." "Would he even want to join a pirate crew?" Kagome nodded, "Definitely, Shippo has been trying to join a crew for years, but they all believed he was way too young." Sango leaned back against the wall, "Fourteen isn't too young for a cabin boy. Plus it's not like I've seen anyone else that could fill the job." A huge smile appeared on Kagome's face, "He'll be so ecstatic!" "But wouldn't a boy his age have a family?" "He's an orphan." "Oh...." "Just ask Inuyasha bout it." "Who knows he might just agree," Sango said as she began to walk towards her ship's captain. "Sango," Kagome said stopping her, "Maybe we should get you changed into something less..." "Lady like?" Sango finished with a laugh. "Totally. Come on, I keep some spare things in a room here." "Doesn't that get kind of expensive?" Sango asked as they walked into the main hall to go upstairs. "Would've been if I hadn't talked the owner down to charging a shilling a week." Sango smiled knowingly," And how did you manage to do that?" "Just flashing a guy your goods can get great results," Kagome said as she wiggled her chest, while laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
10:37 pm The Old Maiden Inn Antigua Island, Caribbean  
  
"You look perfect in that!" Kagome said as Sango stepped out from behind the changing screen. "You don't think Miroku would drool too much?" Sango asked as she looked over her reflection in the mirror, which was hanging on the wall beside the bureau. "Why Miroku?" "No reason," Sango quickly replied. Kagome sat down on the end of the quilted bed spread, laughing. "Oh be quiet you," Sango asked poking Kagome in the shoulder before looking at her reflection once again. She wore a pair of dark brown pants that just barely covered the top of her three inch dark brown heeled boots. While she turned side ways, she adjusted her white shirt, fidgeting with how much cleavage she wanted to show. The shirt had a three inch slit down from the collar, and tight sleeves with an extended cuff. "It looks great on you! Miroku's eyes are going to totally bug out of his perverted little head!" Kagome told her as she stood behind Sango so she could fix her hair. Sango gently shook her head, which caused her long, slightly waved tresses to slide over her shoulders reaching mid-back.  
  
"Now it's my turn to pick out an outfit for you to change into," Sango said rubbing her hands together evilly. "Eh, wait a second, why do I have to change?!" Kagome demanded as she stepped back. Sango ignored her and moved over to the bureau and opened its doors. "Let's see..." she said to herself, as she looked over the clothing choices. "I don't want to change! Earth to Sango!?" Kagome practically yelled standing with her hands on her hips." This one I think..." Sango said as she took a dark red dress from its spot. Kagome starred, "You have to be joking I haven't worn that for five years! It'll be way too small!" Sango smiled, an evil glint in her eyes, "Definitely this one."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
11:04 pm The Old Maiden Inn Antigua Island, Caribbean  
  
"Where did Sango go?" Inuyasha asked, as he turned around on the bar stool to look around. "She disappeared with Kagome nearly an hour ago. Why?" Shippo said as he served another customer a mug of rum. "Ah, seems that the Captain here has a thing for her!" Miroku said, then finished in his mind, 'Better not hanyou.' Inuyasha glared, "No, you moron. She's the first mate on my ship. There's business to tend to!" "Like what?" Miroku asked trying to remain acting like his usual perverted self. "We need a new cabin boy, lecher." Shippo's eyes lit up at hearing Inuyasha's words. 'Better get on his good side,' he thought, his tail twitching. "They're probably up in Kagome's room here." Inuyasha turned and looked at him, "And which one would that be?" "Number 24," Shippo answered. "And I don't think you'll have to go up there," Miroku said. "Huh?' Miroku was unable to respond as Sango had just entered the room, his mouth opened gaping. Shippo shook his head then scurried off to care for other customers. Inuyasha, however followed Miroku's gaze. "Kikyo?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome entered the bar behind Sango, still fuming about the fact Sango made her change. The dark red dress had an extremely low neckline, plunging a full seven inches. The top of the dress was skin tight, emphasizing her breasts and cleavage. She stepped forward, her floor length skirts swayed to show her black four inch heeled boots that covered to just above her ankle. "I hate you," Kagome whispered to Sango as she brushed her curled hair behind her bare shoulders. The dress had left her shoulders bare, but did have sheer billowing dark red sleeves with a belled cuff covering her hands. "Hehehe," Sango said as she led the way towards Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Kikyo?" Kagome heard Inuyasha say. 'Who's Kikyo?' Kagome's eyes narrowed at how he was looking at her. SLAP! "Lecher!" Sango screamed at Miroku, who was now sporting a red hand print on his right cheek. "Owww!" "I'm not Kikyo, I don't even know who the aka she is!" Inuyasha blinked and scratched the back of his head, "Good I didn't want to deal with that slut." Sango and Miroku stopped fighting long enough to listen in on Kagome and Inuyasha's conversation, "Who is Kikyo?" Miroku whispered to Sango. "No clue," she whispered in return.  
  
Kagome grumbled, "Aren't you going to tell me?" "She's just some whore who thinks I owe her more then a few shillings for a romp in the sheet." Kagome just starred at him. "You....you....man!" she yelled at him, "Always bedding with whores! How aka typical!" Inuyasha growled stepping towards her. 'Oh shit,' Kagome radiating off her body. He backed her up against the wall and placed a hand against the wall on either side of her shoulders; a growl escaped his lips, showing her his fangs. "Take those clothes off." Kagome's eyes got wide, "What?" she managed to choke out. "Change you look like a fuck'n whore," Inuyasha said. As he backed away he could smell her fear slowly disappear to one of confusion. "Uh...alright..." Kagome said slowly before she left the bar, guys looks followed behind her. "What are you look'n at!?" Inuyasha yelled breaking the silence.  
  
The crowd slowly began talking, and soon returned to the usual loud, drunken sound level. "What was that all about?" Sango asked as she approached the hanyou. "Eh?" Inuyasha sat down on a bar stool and grabbed a mug of rum from a passing waiter. "With Kagome, I haven't ever seen you act so..." Sango paused trying to think of the proper word. "Protective?" Miroku finished for her. "Yeah. You've only been that protective of your ship." Inuyasha took a swig of the rum and glared at them before he changed the subject completely. "Find any prospects for our new cabin boy?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sunrise 5:57 am July 2nd, 1766 Antigua Island, Caribbean  
  
A window of the Tuwari home slowly slid shut just as the sun's first rays touched the property. A lone figure quietly stepped towards a door on the far side of the room. The wooden floor squeaked slightly as the figure opened the door and stepped out into the home's upstairs hallway. 'So far so good,' the shadowed figure thought as it moved towards the back bedroom, which was on the other end of the hallway. Slowly and quietly, step by step the figure crept down the hall, careful as not to wake any of the occupants of the household.  
  
Suddenly, the door of the destined bedroom opened. A woman stepped into the hall, her long raven hair standing out against the long silk nightgown she wore. 'Capt! If she sees me now everyone will end up awake!' The figure frantically looked around, searching for a place to hide, 'Too late...' "What the hell are you doing here!?" the woman demanded, her voice just above a whisper as she walked down the hall. "You caught me!" the figure said faking a stumble back against the wall. The woman rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here, Shippo?" The figure, Shippo, looked at her smiling, "Working on my breaking and entering skills?" The woman sighed, "We can talk in my room, and Dawn will wake up soon if we talk out here much longer." She led the way down the hall and opened her bedroom door so that the kitsune could enter.  
  
Shippo entered the room and looked around in amazement. The woman walked past him to sit down on the edge of her bed as she gestured at him to sit down on her pale blue love seat, which was placed under the large bay window. "What's with that look?" Shippo sat down before he responded, "Just surprised that the room of the famous female pirate, Kagome Higurashi, would look like this." The woman, Kagome, slowly shook her head, "It's not that I exactly wanted it to look this way. Seems a bit too proper." Shippo nodded, as he looked around the room once more. There were two large French doors that led out to a marble floored balcony. The bed was a large canopy with flowers carved into the head board along with the supports; the quilt covering the bed was made with a pattern of soft blues and flowers. On the wall opposite of the bed was a large rosewood bureau, like the bed, had flowers carved into the wood. Next to the balcony doors was a fine rosewood desk, on top of which was a beautiful jewelry box with an ivory lid, beside it a pewter oil lamp. The love seat upon which the kitsune was sitting was on the wall opposite of the desk.  
  
"So what is the reason of this sunrise visit?" Kagome asked watching the young kitsune. "Inuyasha, uh I mean the Captain, wants to set out today by dusk...and...I'm going with them. As is Miroku." Kagome just starred. "Sango invited me along as cabin boy. Their navigator deserted them night before last, that's how Miroku was asked along...." "Oh," was all Kagome was able to reply. 'So now they're both leaving me...' she thought as she looked out the open balcony doors at the calm sea. 'They'll get to feel the spray of the sea on their face, the sway of the ship beneath their feet....' "Kagome...earth to Kagome!" Shippo said he was now standing in front of her waving a hand in her face. "Huh?" Kagome said blinking her eyes rapidly. "Didn't you hear what I said?" She nodded a frown on her face, "Ya'll are leaving this night as members of Inuyasha's crew." Shippo sighed, "Too busy daydreaming to hear the good news."  
  
"Good news?" He nodded a wide smile on his teenage face, "You're invited too." Kagome's face broke into an expression of disbelief, "Go out to sea again......" Shippo nodded slowly, 'I do believe she's lost her mind. A wee bit too much time on land I think.' A bright smile slowly slid onto her lips, "Finally!" Shippo jumped back, surprised by her sudden display of enthusiasm. "But I do have one question....what would cause Inuyasha to let me be on his ship? I thought he could barely stand me...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
11:32 pm Aboard The Shikkon July 1st, 1766 Antigua Island, Caribbean  
  
Inuyasha stomped out of his quarters, giving death glares to all that were nearby. He was headed towards the bow of the ship. "Sango!" he yelled angrily as he waved a piece of parchment in the air. The boards under his feet creaked from the force of his footsteps. The members of the crew scattered to below the deck to escape the wrath of their angry Captain. Sango turned away from her post to see the enraged Inu hanyou. 'What is he so angry about?' He brown eyes caught sight of the parchment in the Captain's clawed fist. 'Uh...oh....' Sango smiled as Inuyasha came to a stop in front of her, "Hey, what's up?" His eyes narrowed, "Since when do you have the authority to invite new crew!?" Sango leaned back against the rail, "I don't see the problem with me inviting Shippo, Miroku and Kagome to join our crew." "We only need a cabin boy!" "Which would be Shippo. Miroku can navigate, and his spiritual powers could come in handy. And you can't argue about the fact that Kagome would be a valuable addition. Plus you owe her your life." Inuyasha grumbled something incoherently. Sango smiled to herself knowing that her Captain had no other choice but to accept what she had done. "Fine, but if they aren't aboard the ship by dusk, they're left behind," Inuyasha finally said before he stomped back to his cabin. 'He's so easy to bend to my will sometimes....especially since Kagome's involved this time,' Sango thought as she headed off to the dock so she could go tell Shippo the news.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
11:57 am July 2nd, 1766 Antigua Island, Caribbean  
  
"Leaving? Today?" Dawn said annoyance seeped into her voice, "And when did you decide this?" Kagome took a bite of the apple in her right hand before she answered, "Around six this morning." She took another bite and leaned back against the wooden fence that stood surrounding the Tuwari property. "This morning?!" Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her ankles, her dark brown boots resting on the other. "And why are you dressed like that in broad daylight!? What is Captain Teinousha is coming to call?!" Kagome instantly straightened, "And why would he be coming here, today of all days?" "Because he is coming to take you to luncheon at the Royal Navy Headquarters," Dawn said quietly. "WHAT?!" Kagome yelled, frightening some birds to flight from a nearby tree. "He came by the other day..." Kagome groaned, "And what time is he suppose to come by?" Dawn looked thoughtful for a moment before she answered, "Fifteen after twelve." Kagome chucked her apple core into the sea, "Then you can just tell him I'm sick," then she turned to rest her elbows on the fence. "I don't think that will work," Dawn said suddenly. "How so?" Kagome said without looking over. "His carriage is pulling p in front of the house." Kagome spun around, fear in her eyes, "SHIT!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TADA! Happy Halloween! lol Remember to R&R!  
  
- Lor 


End file.
